


Game Night

by Malale



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Lucy & Juvia friendship, Natsu & Gray friendship, This Is STUPID, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Video & Computer Games
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/pseuds/Malale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu y Gray tienen suerte de tener las mejores novias del mundo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chibi_Rukia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Rukia/gifts).



> Basado en [ESTE](http://yuubasdoodle.tumblr.com/post/83951276564/drawn) adorable y magnífico fanart que, desde que lo vi, hizo que no pudiera quitarme ni las ganas ni la idea de la cabeza. 
> 
> WoF no existe, lo he inventado para el fic, pero obviamente es un guiño al WoW. No he jugado mucho, pero tengo amigas que si juegan asiduamente y he usado algunas de sus expresiones. Otras me las he inventado. Espero que el fic se entienda, porque tampoco he querido que quede muy gamer. 
> 
> PD: Pequeños hints a otras parejas aparte de las principales, como el Jellal/Erza, el Gajeel/Levy y el Bisca/Alzack

 

Natsu los mira a todos muy serios antes de hablar.

-¿Estamos todos listos?

-Sí –contestaron las tres voces a la vez. Unos con más entusiasmo que otros.

-¿Comida? ¿Agua? ¿Cojines?

-Que pesado, cabeza cerilla, que sí. –gruñe Gray.

-¿Pijamas? -pregunta con algo de recochineo.

-¿Pero no nos los ves puestos?

-A ti no, especialmente.

 

Gray mira hacia abajo y comprueba que sí, realmente no lleva el pijama, sólo sus calzoncillos. Se sonroja al recordar porque (Juvia se estaba poniendo su ropa para dormir en su cuarto y una cosa llevó a la otra y tenían media hora de tonteo hasta conectarse…) y maldiciendo se va a su cuarto a por sus pantalones de pijama y la vieja camiseta blanca que usaba.

 

Natsu se ríe de él y Lucy le da un codazo.

-Vamos, como si no fuera lo natural verle en calzoncillos. –gruñe el chico. –Más cuando está Juvia en el piso, que parece que le pica la ropa.

 

La susodicha chica se pone roja cual tomate maduro y Gray, volviendo de su cuarto como un rayo, envuelve a su novia con el brazo mientras intenta darle una patada a su compañero de piso.

-Venga, venga. –corta Lucy la pelea. –Que os espera Erza para la mazmorra.

 

Al oír el nombre de Erza, ambos se ponen muy tiesos y corren a encender los ordenadores. A pesar de la distancia, le tienen más miedo a la pelirroja líder de su Hermandad que a cualquier otra persona en el universo.

-¿Vas a dormir con el gorro? –le pregunta Lucy a Juvia mientras los chicos están ocupados con sus respectivos ordenadores. Juvia va más ligera de ropa que ella para dormir, con unos calcetines altos grises, un pantalón corto con graciosos lunares en diferentes tonos de azul y una camiseta que perteneció a Gray hace bastante tiempo y ella salvó de la basura y recortó las mangas. Ponía Ice King, pero cuando Gray dejó que se la quedara él mismo tachó el King y escribió Queen con letras rojas.

-Sí. –contesta con la sonrisa más grande del universo.

-No –replica Gray sin apartar la vista de la pantalla. Está introduciendo su contraseña para jugar en WoF, diminutivo de Wizards of Fiore. Juvia hace un puchero.

-¡Pero es el regalo de cumpleaños de Gray-sama!

-Te volverá a dejar nudos en el pelo y no quiero que pases quince minutos sufriendo.

 

Lucy intenta disimular su risa ante los pucheros de la chica.

-Esto ya está. –comenta Natsu, sentándose delante de su ordenador. En frente Gray hace lo mismo, ambos dándose las espaldas. –Luce, ¿no tendrás frío?

La chica mira su propio pijama. Es un conjunto de pantalón rosa con florecitas naranja que le llega hasta los tobillos y una camiseta con el cuello de pico del mismo tono de que las flores. La tela, aunque de algodón, es bastante fina.

-No. –contesta negando con la cabeza. –Eres un auténtico horno.

Su novio, con la camiseta roja más gastada de la historia y unos pantalones de pijama llenos de manchas de lejía, sonríe de oreja a oreja y es lo más guapo del universo. Lucy sabe que tiene un problema y las rodillas temblándole un poquito.

 

-¡Bueno, pues al lío!- Natsu no espera. Coge a Lucy de la cintura y la sube a horcajadas en su regazo, riéndose ante el gritito que da. Ella maldice, sacando las piernas por encima de los reposabrazos del ergonómico sillón como puede ante tan poco espacio para maniobrar.

Juvia, que es un ángel, le deja su mochila con sus cosas al alcance de la mano antes de poner la suya junto a la silla de Gray. El moreno, tan diferente a Natsu, sólo deja hueco para que la chica se acomode en su regazo. Al quedar en la misma postura que Lucy, está roja hasta la raíz de su pelo azul.

-Podrías aprender de Gray. –le riñe. Natsu pasa distraídamente la mano por su espalda antes de ponerse los auriculares con micrófono incorporado.

-Bah. Gray es un soso.

-Que te den cabeza cerilla. –replica el otro. Juvia le reprende un poquito, pero aún está demasiado avergonzada para decir mucho. Bastante adorable, teniendo en cuenta que no era ni la primera ni la segunda vez que hacían eso.

 

-Estamos aquí. –dijeron, aunque ya sabían que no era a ellas, sino a sus compañeros de juego. –¿Listos para arrasar en la mazmorra?

Al parecer le contestaron algo porque Gray suelta una carcajada ligera.

-Claro que vamos a arrasar. Natsu y yo tenemos a nuestros amuletos de la suerte.

 

Juvia sonríe a Lucy enfrente de ella. Obviamente se siente muy halagada. Lucy ríe, divertida. Va a ser una noche larga.

Tienen suerte de que son las mejores novias del mundo.

 

ooo

 

Todo empezó una noche en la que, francamente, les estaban dando una paliza. Erza gritaba por los auriculares que dejarán de ser tan mantas, pero los enemigos no paraban de salir y no les dejaban ni respirar. Obviamente querían campearlos, los muy buitres.

 

Juvia y Lucy pasaban la noche (el fin de semana, más bien) en el piso. Y quizás otras novias pensarían que menudo rollo estar una noche en el piso de tu novio y que él se la pasara jugando al WoF. Pero Juvia y Lucy vivían en una residencia femenina donde a las once les cortaban el internet y debían estar en la cama, así que eh. Tele y DVDs gratis hasta cuanto quisieran.

 

Pero los gemidos y gritos de los chicos, provenientes del cuarto de los ordenadores (un pequeño cuarto que usaban los anteriores dueños como despacho y en el que al meter dos escritorios y dos sillones no quedaba mucho más que un metro libre), no pasaron desapercibidos para ellas y después de que acabará su primera película (Mulan) se asomaron para darles ánimo.

En pocos minutos Natsu y Gray fueron remontando y acabando con jugadores como buen trabajo de sendos guerreros magos y las chicas, tras un par de besos en la cabeza, se despidieron para ver un par de capítulos de Futurama.

Apenas habían terminado el primero cuando los gemidos de desesperación volvieron a sonar. Repitieron la acción, aprovechando para dejarles unos sándwiches (porque realmente tienen las mejores novias del mundo) y, cuando vieron que ya parecían estar ganando y que todo iría como la seda, volvieron al salón con su serie.

 

El segundo capítulo tuvieron que dejarlo por la mitad porque los gritos estaban subiendo tanto de volumen que temían que tiraran los teclados por la ventana u algo.

En cuanto se asomaron por el marco de la puerta, Natsu dio un golpe final y Gray le cubrió de un ataque y, ambos con las barras de vida casi al mínimo, consiguieron la victoria para la hermandad, vencer al Final Boss y completar la mazmorra.

 

Obviamente los chicos vieron el patrón de esa noche y cada vez que tenían un quest importante les pedían a Juvia y Lucy que se quedaran con ellos. Las primeras veces fue un poco caos, porque no podían meter más sillas, y costó varios intentos conseguir una postura en la que ambos estuvieran cómodos y a los chicos no se les durmieran las piernas ni les provocaran erecciones (Natsu y Lucy aún se ponen rojos si les recuerdan ese incidente) y no contaron con lo aburridas que podrían quedarse las chicas sin nada más que hacer que estar mirándose las una a la otra.

 

Pero ahora no. Ahora los cuatro son unos expertos en las noches gamers.

 

ooo

 

-¿No está durando mucho hoy el quest?

Juvia levanta la barbilla del hombro de Gray y la vista del cubo de Rubik que estaba realizando. Lucy tenía el libro que estaba leyendo bajado y giraba un poco la cabeza para mirar por encima del hombro de Natsu la pantalla del moreno. Juvia hace lo mismo para ver cómo va el juego.

-¿Ya han matado al segundo boss?

-Y al tercero.

-Que mazmorra más larga. –suspiran a la vez. Gray y Natsu no paran de hablar, gruñir y dar instrucciones pero, francamente, ellas no les prestan mucha atención. Happy, el gato de Natsu, ha venido hace un rato. Estuvo jugueteando con los pies de Lucy hasta que se aburrió y ahora dormía sobre un cojín en el suelo. Ahora que lo piensa, tenían algo de sueño.

-Por estas cosas no juego al WoF. Prefiero los juegos individuales o de dos personas, como mucho. –comenta Lucy. Juvia asiente.

-A más jugadores, más nivel de quest. Gajeel-kun solía jugar con otros grupos aún más grandes y un lunes llegó al instituto sin haber dormido en cuarenta y ocho horas. Roncó en todas las clases.

-No recuerdo ese lunes.

Juvia mira al suelo, incómoda.

-Era cuando… estábamos en el instituto Phamton y éramos unos pandilleros…

Como si notara la reciente incomodidad de su novia, Gray comienza a acariciarle la pierna. Por supuesto, es todo bastante instintivo e inconsciente, porque mete la mano un poco bajo el pantalón y Juvia parece a punto de tener un ataque cardíaco.

-¡Gray, al suroeste! –ladra Natsu y por el micro ha tenido que sonar directamente en los tímpanos del moreno. El otro maldice y mueve el ratón con brío mientras aporrea las teclas de saltar y mandoble sin parar.

 

Lucy intercambia una sonrisa cómplice con la chica aun sonrojada, que se ha abrazado a los hombros de su novio como si no supera muy bien que hacer ahora. Sólo dura un momento, porque Lucy se fija en la pantalla que tiene en frente y corre a levantar los auriculares de su novio un poquito para hablarle.

-Natsu, te vienen enemigos desde la derecha de tu PJ –avisa. Natsu mueve los controles para cambiar su campo de visión y lanza hechizos de fuego contra ellos.

-¡Luce, eres la mejor! –sonríe achuchándola. Ella ríe. Alguno de los otros jugadores online ha tenido que añadir algo porque Natsu añade, gruñendo. –No, nunca. Es mía. Buscaos otro amuleto por ahí, pardillos.

Al parecer siguen intentado molestar, pero esta vez es Gray el que gruñe.

-Vete a la mierda, Warren.

Un segundo de silencio y entonces ambos a la vez y con un tono de voz mucho más respetuoso.

-Lo sentimos, Erza.

 

Juvia y Lucy volvieron a reír.

 

ooo

 

La seriedad en el juego no dura ni quince minutos y Natsu y Gray ya están insultando, maldiciendo y aporreando los controles con ira.

-Nos están atacando por todos lados. ¡Joder, menudo día a elegido Mirajane para no partidar!

-No ha podido evitarlo, le cambiaron el turno de sopetón en el bar. Y si no jugábamos hoy perdíamos la mazmorra.

 

Ambos chicos se quedan en silencio unos segundos. Juvia ha dejado rodar el cubo de Rubick (y Happy, despierto de nuevo, juega con él por todo el pasillo) y ha sacado una caja de Pockys de chocolate.

-No van a querer. –dice Gray. Juvia da un golpecito al pie de Lucy con el suyo propio y le ofrece de la caja. La otra le sonríe agradecida y coge dos.

-Vale, vale, se lo decimos. –Natsu accede a regañadientes, pero cuando se gira para hablar con su novia esta ha aprovechado y le ha metido uno de los barquillos en la boca. –Hum, ashias Lushy.

-Erza dice que cojáis los portátiles, os hagáis unos PJ y nos ayudéis con el quest. –anuncia Gray. Juvia espera a que deje de hablar para darle el dulce, que se lo come en dos bocados.

-Nop. –contesta Lucy. –Se lo hemos dicho mil veces, no nos gusta el WoF.

-Han dicho que no. –contesta Natsu. Un poco de silencio. –Te lo dije, Erza, demasiado que están aquí de apoyo moral.

 

Lucy le da un beso en la mejilla murmurando “Yo encantada, estoy mejor que en brazos”. Juvia asiente, acurrucándose contra Gray. Algo dicen por los auriculares que Natsu se ríe y Gray suspira.

-Sin ánimo de ofenderla, Gajeel, pero no se lo han ofrecido a Levy porque es malísima en videojuegos. ¡Eh, eh, sin gritar! Aquí todos adoramos a Levy, pero es la verdad.

-Piensa al menos que no es peor que Jellal. –interviene Natsu. Entonces añaden los cuatro a la vez. –Pero es que nadie es peor que Jellal.

Y es una verdad absoluta que todos saben e incluso Erza, su novia, no niega.

 

La atención de los chicos vuelve a las pantallas y Juvia y Lucy siguen charlando bajito entre ellas.

-A veces creo que Erza-san no parará hasta tenernos en la Hermandad.

-El WoF es un juego muy de equipo, yo prefiero cosas más directas. Como el Street Fighter.

-El Tekken.

-Final Fantasy.

-¡Sobre todo siete!

-Sobre todo. Y el Kingdom Hearts.

-Crash Bandicoot.

-El Mario Kart.

Ambas chicas se miran unos segundos y amplían su sonrisa.

-¿Te has traído la DS?

-Por supuesto. –Juvia se remueve con tanta rapidez para buscar su consola que a Gray casi se le caen los auriculares. Lucy también está sacando la suya.

-¿Preparada?- dice mientras conectan ambas DS. La rosa de Lucy llena de pegatinas y la azul pastel con el dibujo de gotas de lluvia de la otra chica parpadeando y dándoles a ambas una cara un poco siniestra con esa luz.

-Preparada.

 

La siguiente media hora fue un lio de voces entre las órdenes y maldiciones de los chicos en el WoF y las peleas de “No me tires ese misil” y “Todo vale en la guerra, el amor y el Mario Kart”.

 

ooo

 

No se lo podían creer. Natsu y Gray miraban las pantallas que parpadeaban con el terrible letrero rojo de “Dead” y sentían francamente que les habían matado una mascota. No una mascota como Happy, pero quizás algo equiparable a la tortuga o el pececito de colores.

-Lo sentimos mucho, chicos. –escuchan a Erza intentado animarles. –Pero que sepáis que con vuestro sacrificio hemos acabado con el FB y nuestra Hermandad ha conseguido todos los tesoros y recompensas. Tendremos derecho artículos exclusivos de la Store mañana mismo.

-¡Pero nosotros no tendremos derecho a ellos! –gime Natsu. Cuando un personaje muere en el WoF no quería decir que desaparecía para siempre, ni mucho menos (A no ser que fueras un n00b y te mataran muchas veces seguida, pero había que tener muy mala suerte y encontrarte con un grupo muy capullo para eso). Pero bajabas diez niveles, perdías todo el equipamiento que llevaras en ese momento (y Gray tardó tres quest y semanas de farmear en conseguir el suficiente oro para comprarse su espada de hielo) y no tenías el dinero de la mazmorras, si morías haciendo un quest.

Como les acababa de pasar.

-Venga, chicos, no digáis eso. Podéis coger dinero conjunto de la Hermandad, otras veces lo hemos hecho. –les consuela Bisca.

-Claro, a casi todos nos han matado alguna vez. –añade su novio, Alzack.

-A mí no, nunca. –replica Erza.

-A nosotros tampoco, hasta ahora. –gimotea Natsu. Inconscientemente abraza más fuerte a Lucy. ¿Cómo ha podido pasar? Sabían que era un quest complicado, pero…

 

Apenas oyen al resto de sus amigos despedirse antes de desconectarse todos. Gray también abraza con fuerza a Juvia y se extraña cuando no escucha su voz, al quitarse los auriculares, consolándolo.

-Eh, Lucy está dormida. –dice Natsu más para si mismo, pero girando la silla para mirarle la cara a su amigo. –Y Juvia también.

 

Es verdad. Ambas chicas están profundamente dormidas. Las Nintendos DS de ambas están en el suelo, como si se les hubieran resbalado de las manos. Juvia, seguramente en sueños, se había abrazado a los hombros de Gray y escondido la cara en su cuello. Lucy estaba más suelta, casi laxa en el regazo de Natsu y con la mejilla contra su hombro.

-Bueno, son las cinco de la mañana. –comenta Gray, mirando el reloj colgado en la pared. –Nunca habíamos tardado tanto.

-Sí, normal que hayan caído como piedras.

-¿Crees que por que se han dormido no han…? –no acaba la frase. Sabe que no es así y no va ni a insinuar que como las chichas se han dormido ellos han perdido.

-Nah. –contesta Natsu. –Aun a pesar de haberse dormido nos han traído la suficiente suerte como para que la Hermandad ganase. Que es lo más importante.

 

Gray estira las piernas y le quita el gorro para aparta un mechón de la cara de Juvia, sonriendo.

-Sí, tienes razón. Pero quizás se sientan mal mañana. O mejor dicho, Juvia se sienta mal. Ya sabes como es. –dice. La palabra “dramática” queda en el aire.

-Les diremos la verdad, que la Hermandad superó la mazmorra. –se pone de pie con cuidado, Lucy aun entre sus brazos. –Ahora vamos a dormir.

-Sí. –Gray hace lo mismo. Juvia se aferra aún más a su camiseta entre sueños y tiene que contenerse para no derretirse ahí mismo. –Buenas noches, cabeza cerilla. Buen quest.

-Sí, lo mismo digo exhibicionista.

 

Ambos se dirigieron a sus cuartos entre bostezos, acurrucándose en las camas con sus novias.

 

ooo

 

A la mañana siguiente, domingo soleado, Gray y Natsu se despiertan en ambas camas vacías. Escuchan ruidos apagados desde el salón y, extrañados, se dirigen allí arrastrando los pies y frotándose las caras con las manos.

 

Al llegar se encuentran en cada punta del sofá a Lucy y Juvia. Habían desempolvado la vieja Play Station y jugaban al Tekken 3 con vigor. Por decirlo suavemente.

 

Gray y Natsu hacen lo que cualquier buen novio haría.

Sentarse a los pies de su chica y animar mientras Nina y Xiaoyu pelean en la pantalla.

 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Es muy tonto. Pero que muy tonto. No sé porque lo estoy publicando, si lo hice más para quitarme la idea de la cabeza. Pero quería dedicárselo a Reni, por aguantarme y ser tan mona. 
> 
> He intentado dar una idea de igualdad gamer. Lucy y Juvia no juegan al WoF pero si están enganchadas a otro tipo de juegos. Dentro de la Hermandad de los chicos hay varias chicas y Erza es la líder. Hay una chica que no es buena jugando, Levy, pero hay también un chico (que es incluso peor), Jellal. Eso es porque aunque no estoy muy metida en la comunidad gamer sé que en algunos sectores y en algunos lugares aun ven mal a las jugadoras femeninas y quería aportar mi granito de arena en otro tipo de visión. 
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por aguantar mis desvaríos!
> 
> PD: Aunque subo todos los fics más o menos largos a esta cuenta, si alguien está interesado en leer la (ingente) cantidad de drabbles que hago están todos en mi LJ. Link en mi bio.


End file.
